Oh My Gosh
by snheetah
Summary: Bailey isn't acting like herself and Cody gets concerned. What is she hiding that is worrying Cody so much?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

Bailey folded her clothes and carefully put them in her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" London asked her as she saw Bailey packing up her clothes. "Tell me you're leaving."

"I am leaving," Bailey told her not looking up as she continued to fold her clothes.

"Honey," London began, "just because you and Cody broke up doesn't mean that you have to run away."

"I'm not running away London," Bailey said and this time looking up at the heiress beauty. "I'm going to visit my hometown for awhile since we're docked in Kettle Corn for three days."

"You sound kind of worried to go there," London pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Bailey asked her, "I'm not worried at all."

"Then why are your hands shaking like your cold?"

"Please London," Bailey said, "I need to finish packing these and I need to be alone."

"Well," London said, "at least I'll have my room all to myself."

"Yay," Bailey said in a not-so happy tone of voice as she put her piggy bank inside her suitcase.

"You know," Zack said to Cody as they were on the deck, "I heard that Bailey is leaving."

"She is?" Cody asked with interest, "I'm never going to see her again?"

"Relax dude," Zack said, "she's just going to visit her family. Didn't know you still care about her."

"I do not," Cody scoffed.

"Then why all of the sudden interest?" Zack asked her.

"Because you told me that she is leaving," Cody told him.

"Well we're going to be docked in Kettle Corn for only three days," Zack said.

"We are?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Zack said, "I'm going to take this shift off anyway. Been working harder than anyone else."

"You're idea of working harder than anyone else is sleeping on the chair sipping a fruit smoothie," Cody told him.

"Sipping smoothies makes me exhausted," Zack told him.

Cody shook his head as he turned his head where his eyes laid on Bailey. She had a suitcase with her and she had a very troubled look printed on her face. "Why does she look upset?" Cody asked more to himself.

"Isn't it obvious," Zack said as he heard him, "she's upset."

"Thank you Mr. Apparent," Cody said as he looked at Zack, "that I know. I'm not blind."

"You were blind when you thought that you two were going to be together forever," Zack told him.

"I ought to kick your butt for saying that but I'm too concerned for Bailey to do that right now," Cody said as he looked at Bailey getting off the ship. "Do you think I should go and ask her?" Cody asked Zack but he got no answer, "Zack?" he turned his head around but Zack was gone.

Cody then saw London. "London," he called and she saw him, "do you know what's wrong with Bailey?"

"Nope," London said happily as she left the ship.

"Where are you going?" Cody called.

"Shopping," London yelled back, "I need a new wardrobe."

Cody decided to follow his senses and go after Bailey. They weren't together anymore but that didn't mean that he didn't care about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

Bailey sighed as she walked through her little hometown. Nothing had changed since she left for school but she sure missed her parents, her little farm, the crops and her little sisters.

"Maybe I should get them something," Bailey said to herself as she looked at a store on her left and saw that it was the perfect one. She went inside.

"What can I do for you miss?" a happy lady asked her once Bailey entered.

"Yes please," Bailey said, "do you still sell your cute snow globes?"

"Yes," the lady said, "but we don't sell the same ones anymore."

"That's fine," Bailey said, "see I'm visiting my family and they really love snow globes."

"How many do you need?" they lady asked her.

"About four," Bailey said.

"Alrighty then," the lady said, "here are the choices for your snow globes."

Bailey looked at the snow globes and picked the ones that her family would love to have. They cost too much money but it was worth it. The lady covered the snow globes with some paper so they wouldn't break along the way and put them in gift bags.

"Have a good day," the lady said as she smiled at Bailey.

"Thanks you too," Bailey said as she left the store.

As she walked through a trail that was covered with trees she saw a little house with people outside. She saw a woman milking the cows, a man plowing through the files and little children playing with kittens. Bailey was overjoyed to see them.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled as she ran to them.

"Bailey honey!" her mother said as she looked up and hugged her daughter, "Scott you're daughter is here."

Mr. Pickett got off from the filed and hugged his daughter. "Oh sweetie we missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too," Bailey said.

"Bailey!" some little girls said as they saw their big sister.

"Hey Isabelle, hey Jade," Bailey said as she hugged her two little sisters, "I bough presents."

"Let me see, let me see," Jade said as she put her hands in the gift bag and pulled out a snow globe, "its pretty," she said as her eyes lit up.

"I got one for you too," Bailey said as she handed one to Isabelle, "and you," she handed one to her mother, "and you," she handed one to her dad.

"Thank you," they all said to her.

"Queen just gave birth to some kittens," Isabelle told Bailey.

"No way," Bailey said excited, "aww they're so cute," she said as she picked up a kitten and began to snuggle with it.

"Bailey," her mother said, "why don't you take the girls and the kittens inside while you're dad and I are finished. Then we can have dinner."

"Alright," Bailey said, "but do you need any help?"

"Just have fun with your sisters," her father said, "we have all of the help we need."

"Okay," Bailey said as she went inside with her sisters.

"Hey hot stuff," a voice suddenly said that Bailey easily recognized. It was someone that was in her life during the past, someone that came on the boat and begged for her to come back, someone that she didn't even want to look at, someone that made her feel being controlled over like a robot.

_Oh boy_ Bailey thought as her heat began to thump like crazy. She felt her eyes widen like she had seen a ghost. Only she wished she had seen a ghost becasue they disappear but they still come back to haunt you.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

"Moose!" Bailey said with surprise as she stared wide-eyed to her ex-boyfriend. She remembered the time that he came on the S.S. Tipton ship to get her to come back to Kettle Corn.

"How have you been doin'?" he asked her in a thick accent.

"J-j-just fine," Bailey stammered. He had grown a lot the past few years. Not only that but he had more muscles than ever.

"Whose he?" Isabelle asked Bailey.

"Why don't you go out and help mom and dad while I talk to my friend," Bailey told her, "you too Jade."

"Okay," Jade said as the two little sisters left the house.

"What do you want?" Bailey asked trying to be as firm as she could but she couldn't control the twitching in her eye and the shaking in her body.

"Come on," Moose said, "don't be like that. I only came to say 'hi' and also ask your hand in being my girlfriend."

"No," Bailey protested, "I'm not going to be girlfriend anymore."

"Yes," Moose said as he grabbed her firmly by the wrist, "you will be and after a couple of years we'll be married."

"I will never marry you," Bailey told him.

Moose was outraged so her pushed her. She fell on the floor and her head bumped on a cabinet. Moose grabbed her by the hands and firmly lifted her up.

"Do as I say and no one will get hurt," Moose told her. Bailey's face was stained with tears. "I don't want to hurt you so do as I say and you'll be fine. Do you understand?"

Bailey nodded. Moose lifted her head and kissed her on the lips.

"Good," Moose said, "now go to the bathroom and wipe those stupid tears away. I'm going to dinner tonight and I want you to be happy." He left the house.

Bailey began to cry some more. She had never done anything to him and he keeps on hurting her with all of his strength. That's no way a girl should be treated. She walked upstairs and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she had red smudges around her face that was caused by all of the crying. She turned on the faucet and let the cold water touch her hand. she cupped her hands together and splashed the cold water on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck. **

Cody was walking around Kettle Corn trying to find Bailey. He was following her but then he lost her. He went into a shop where they sell snow globes.

"Hi," the peppy lady greeted him, "what can I do for you?"

"I just have a question," Cody asked her, "did a cute girl with brown-ish hair come to this store?"

"Yes she did," the lady told him, "where did she go?"

"I don't know," she told him, "but I think I saw go that way," she said as she pointed to the east.

"Thanks," Cody told her as he left and went to that direction. As he walked along a trail he saw two pathways. "Ugh which one is which?" he asked himself. "Now I wish Zack was here."

Well he had to pick a trail no matter where it led. He had to find Bailey and find out what was wrong with her. She hadn't been happy for the past three days since she found out that they were going to stay in Kettle Corn for two days. She misses her family he knew that but there was something in that puzzle that he just couldn't figure out.

"Why did you break up with her?" Cody scolded himself. He took the left pathway and walked until he came upon a house. He knocked on the door.

"Hello," an old woman greeted him.

"Hi," Cody greeted her back, "is Bailey here?"

"Who?" the lady asked.

"Bailey…Pickett," Cody told her.

"She doesn't live here," the woman told him, "why don't you come in? You look hungry," the woman said as he welcomed Cody inside her warm house.

"Thanks," Cody said as he looked around house. It was old-fashioned with a grandfather clock and old wallpaper and other old fashioned furniture.

"Sorry about my house," the woman said as she entered the living room carrying a plate of fresh homemade apple pie, "I haven't cleaned since my husband died."

"Sorry to hear that," Cody told her.

"Won't you sit down?" the woman asked him as he sat down and she handed him the pie. "I made it myself," she said as she sat down to the couch.

"Its really remarkable," Cody told her.

"The apples are fresh," the lady told him, "so who was this person again?"

"Bailey Pickett," Cody told her, "I came to look for her since we docked here for two days and I was following her but then I lost her."

The lady nodded as Cody was talking to her. "That name Bailey Pickett now sounds familiar. Wasn't she in a contest or something a few years ago when she was a little girl and was upset that she wasn't crowned."

"Yes," Cody said with excitement.

The woman looked around the room, "oh now I know. That poor girl."

"Why?" Cody asked her.

"If I told you then you are going to be sad," the woman told him.

"Why would I be sad?" Cody asked. _What was she keeping from everyone_ Cody thought. "Please tell me."

"Oh no I couldn't," the lady told him, "she always came to visit me when my husband died and told me things that not even her parents know and she told me not to tell anybody."

"But do you know where she lives?" Cody asked her.

"At the left trail," the woman told him, "why?"

"Because I used to be her boyfriend," Cody told her.

"Oh what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"I understand," the woman said, "she must've thought that she was finally safe being with you than that animal."

"What animal?" Cody asked her.

"She told me to keep that secret too."

"Alright," Cody said as he got up from the couch, "thanks again for the pie."

"You're welcome," the woman said happily, "please come and visit again."

Cody nodded as he left the house. He ran to go to the other trail. He had to find out what was wrong with Bailey and what that old woman was talking about and fast!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck. **

* * *

As Cody walked down another path he saw a little house with a man, a woman, and two little girls playing out. He went to them.

"Hi," Cody greeted them.

"Hello," the man said as he shook his hand.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Bailey Pickett?" Cody asked.

"She's my daughter," the man said.

"Oh Mr. Pickett," Cody said, "I wanted to visit your daughter."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" the woman asked Cody, "it will be fun. You and Moose. Get to know each other a little bit."

_Moose_ Cody thought as he suddenly realized that it was Bailey's ex-boyfriend. "I would love to," Cody said. That way he could figure out what was wrong with Bailey. "Where is Bailey?"

"She's inside the house," Mr. Pickett said.

"Thanks," Cody said as he entered the house.

Once he entered he looked around. It was warm and cozy like that old woman's house.

"Cody?" a voice suddenly said behind him.

Cody turned around and saw Bailey there. "Bailey," Cody said. He wanted to ask _have you been crying_?

"What are you doing here?" Bailey asked him.

"I wanted to see you," Cody stammered.

"Oh really?" Bailey asked in disbelief, "you see me everyday on the ship."

"Well," Cody said, "I just wanted to see you in your hometown."

"You've got to get out of here," Bailey said as she approached him.

"Why?" Cody asked her.

"Because he'll—" Bailey stopped herself.

"He'll what?" Cody asked her.

"Nothing," Bailey said, "its not important." But it was.

"You seem hurt," Cody told her, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Bailey lied.

"You haven't been acting like yourself since yesterday," Cody told her, "what is going on? Please tell me, you can trust me."

No matter how much she wanted to tell him she couldn't. "Nothing," she said, "now get out of here."

"Your parents invited me to dinner so I guess I should stay then," Cody told her.

"Okay fine," Bailey said as she headed upstairs.

Then Moose entered through the door. "Who're you?" he asked as he looked at Cody.

"I'm Cody," Cody said, "you met me at the ship remember?"

"Oh yeah," Moose said, "the kid that I beat up in those games. Now you look familiar. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just visiting Bailey," Cody said, "she's a good friend of mine."

"No kiddin'," Moose said, "hey lets talk in the living room while dinner is ready," he said as he took Cody to the living room and they began to talk. Only Cody didn't want to talk to Moose, he wanted to talk to Bailey and try to figure out what was wrong.

"Hey um," Cody said, "did Bailey tell you what was wrong with her?"

"No," Moose said, "she looked fin to me."

"Oh okay," Cody said no believing it.

Suddenly Mr. And Mrs. Pickett along with the two little girls entered the house. Mrs. Pickett got dinner ready and told them to get Bailey, wash their hands, and come back downstairs. They did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck. **

* * *

"Wow Mrs. Pickett," Cody said once they were all seated down to the dinner table and eating, "this soup is really good. It has just the right amount of spices."

"Oh thank you," Mrs. Pickett thanked him, "it was my mother's old recipe."

"And a very flavorful recipe it is," Cody told her as he spooned some more soup into his mouth.

"Such a nice young man," Mrs. Pickett said, "weren't you Bailey's boyfriend?"

"No," Bailey said quickly.

"Boyfriend?" Moose asked looking at Bailey. Bailey looked at her plate.

"No, no, no," Bailey lied, "Cody isn't my boyfriend."

"What are you—ow!" Cody yelled as Bailey kicked him under the table.

"We're just good friends," Bailey said.

"Well having friends is better than no having friends at all," Mrs. Pickett said as she took the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. She came back with a warm pie.

"Oh an apple pie," Cody said, "again," he said softly.

After dessert the whole family got up from the table. Mr. And Mrs. Pickett put the little girls to bed and went outside to finish some more formwork.

"I'm going to go and see what's been happening around here," Bailey said as she was about to head outside but Moose grabbed her arm. He squeezed it really tightly that Bailey thought her blood circulation stopped.

"I need to talk to you," he told her, "Cody can you wait for us outside?" he asked him.

"Sure," Cody said as he went outside.

Moose took hold of Bailey's arm again and took her upstairs.

* * *

**I bet ya'll know what's going on**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck. **

**WARNING: Careful! There's violence here. **

* * *

Moose opened the door and flung Bailey in there. He shut the door behind him and faced Bailey.

"Moose," Bailey began as he dangerously approached her, "please we are just friends now."

"Oh Bailey," Moose said as he shut the window so no plead for help could be heard, "you are lying. I know it. And I don't like people who lie."

"But I'm n—" Bailey was saying but her neck snapped to the left. She felt her face sting like crazy and water filled her eyes.

"I KOW YOU'RE LYING!" Moose yelled as he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her to the bed. She bumped her head really hard at the wall. "And. I. Don't. Like. People. Who. Lie. To. Me," he said as he slapped her across the face with every word he said. He even hit her on the lip that split open/

"Please stop," Bailey said as tears dropped from her eyes and blood escaped from her lips.

"I'll stop when I want to," he said as he grabbed her head and smashed it to he wall a couple of times and then dropped it on the bed. "You'll never lie to me again! Tell me, who is he?" Moose yelled as he held up his fist with threat.

"He's a friend from school," Bailey said. Moose didn't believe her so he dropped his fist on her nose. Her nose broke and blood spilled staining the bed and her clothes even Moose's hand.

"You little dog," Moose said as he grabbed her by the hair and put her face close to his face. She smelled his breath. "Tell me, who he is!"

"What has happened to you?" Bailey asked him as more tears escape from her face.

"I'm the same person I was years ago," Moose told her eyes like daggers.

"You weren't like that on the ship," Bailey whispered.

"I just do this because I care for you," Moose told her as he held up her face. His strength was too much for her small body.

Bailey just couldn't believe it. He just hurts her because he liked her.

"Now who is he?" Moose yelled again at her. "Have you dated him before?"

"N-no," Bailey lied. She didn't want Cody to get hurt by him. He was not strong but he was intelligent and cute.

Moose closed his eyes and sighed. Bailey waited to be hit she saw Moose get up from the bed and go to her closet. He pulled out a stick that was used for the cows out in the farm to get them moving.

"No please!" Bailey begged as Moose approached her and began to hit her. She cried out hoping fir someone to hear her. She didn't care who it was but she wanted to get out of this room and away from him. She felt the stinging of the stick and Moose's seething breath. The hitting stopped after a torturing five minutes.

Moose shook his head as he got up from the bed and fixed his messed-up hair. He turned and looked at Bailey who was taking short breaths and tears running down her eyes. "Don't come downstairs until those bruises go away," he told her as he slammed the door behind him leaving Bailey there, crying. She was too weak to move and her body stung like crazy. Everything hurt but mostly her broken heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck. **

* * *

"Hey Moose," Cody said as he saw Moose come outside the house, "where's Bailey?"

"She uh, has to get ready," Moose lied to him, "you know that I like 'em pretty."

"Yeah," Cody nodded not really believing him, "why is there blood on your hands?"

Moose's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. "This? I got this when I was pulling out some vegetables out of the farm. Those nasty potatoes and carrots and onions," he joked around.

"Sure," Cody said in a way that he kind of believed him because pulling out vegetables can hurt your hands but not really believing him.

* * *

Bailey was still lying on the bed. She massaged her legs, arms and her whole body for it still stung like crazy. When she slowly got out of bed she got an immense headache from all of the beating and having her head smashed on the wall a couple of times. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her face was covered in blood and bruises and they took forever to heal. Good thing that she stored some make-up inside her drawer. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with some cold water that cleared away the blood that had stained her face. She went back to her room and dabbed on some make-up that she had stored in her drawer in case of an emergency. She hoped the color of the make-up blended in with her skin tone and it did. She his all of her bruises and re-checked if she had missed any. She put the make-up away and changed into clean clothes because her last one was covered with blood. This was a long dress with long sleeves that covered the red mark on her legs and the ones on her arms. She adjusted her messed up hair and ran downstairs and went outside.

"Hey Bailey," Cody greeted her.

"Hey," Bailey said trying to sound happy but it was hard. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show Cody that biggest cow in the world," Moose answered for her as he hung his arm around her shoulders.

Bailey looked at the arm that had beaten her. His muscles were _huge_. Comparing those muscles to Cody's made Cody look like a cat against a bull.

"Well I have always wondered how much that cow weighed," Cody spoke up snapping Bailey out of her misery.

"Well then let's go," Moose said, "then we'll go to the fair."

The three of them walked to the fair.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck. **

* * *

The three of them arrived at the fair. It wasn't the typical fair with clowns and magicians and things but it was a fair with a lot of farm animals running around and farmers and games with lots of prizes. Even competitions.

"Let's see about that cow," Cody said as he and Moose went to a tent where they saw a bunch of people there and a cow inside a farm stand that was huge. The cow was black and white with black eyes and it was tall and had a huge stomach. The owner was standing proudly next to it. There were cameras and interviewers wanting to talk to the proud owner of the cow.

"What have you been feeding him?" one of the interviewers asked the farmer.

"A lot of grass and hay and flowers for dessert. Those are his favorite," the farmer smiled.

"How do feel of setting a world record?" another interviewer asked.

"The important thing is all of the money that I'm going to get," the farmer laughed.

"Whoa," Cody said as he looked at the cow once he got really near it, "it says that he weighs one thousand twenty-four pounds and he is still alive? That's crazy."

"Believe me," Moose said as he set his strong hand on Cody's shoulder, "lots of crazy things happen in Kettle Corn."

"Zack would love this place," Cody said, "he's my twin brother and he tends to let himself be crazy."

They got out of the tent and decided to play some games.

"Find the needle in the haystack," one of the farmers yelled.

"That's easy," Moose said as he stuck his hand in the middle of the haystack and pulled out the needle. "Piece of cake."

"Remember that you beat me one time?" Cody asked Moose," when you were on the ship and we went against each other bobbing for apples?" The two of them were looking at a game podium that said "Bob for Apples."

"I think I might still beat you," Moose said.

"You're on," Cody challenged him.

The farmer set two tubs filled with water and apples. "Who ever gets the most apples out of the tub in two minutes wins. Are you ready?"

"Yes," both boys said.

"Go," the farmers said as they dunked their heads inside the tub and tried to pick the apples with their teeth.

Bailey sat on some haystack blocks far away from them. She was silently and miserably nibbling on some pink cotton candy. A baby goat decided to put its hooves on her knees. Bailey picked him up and began to pet him and he liked it. If only she felt like the baby goat being taken care of.

"Ha I win again," Moose said as he took his head out of the water and whipped his head around throwing water droplets everywhere.

"Yes you did," Cody said with disappointment as he spit out some water.

"We have a winner," the farmer said as he handed him the prize. It was Kettle Corn.

"My favorite," Moose said, "I'll catch up with ya'll," he said as he ran away from Cody.

Cody nodded and turned his gaze towards Bailey. He walked up to her. She was distracted in her thoughts and didn't notice Cody standing right there. "Hey," Cody said and she immediately looked up with surprise. "Didn't mean to scare you," he sat as he sat down next to her.

"That's okay," Bailey said as she picked out some cotton candy and put it in her mouth.

"Are you having fun?" Cody asked her.

Bailey nodded, "are you?"

"Your hometown is great even this fair," Cody said. He looked at her, "are you okay?"

"What?" Bailey asked looking at him with her fawn-like eyes.

"Something's on your mind," Cody pointed out, "what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Bailey said quickly, "why would anything be wrong with me?"

"It's just—" Cody was saying.

"Its not like I'm hurt or anything," Bailey went on too quickly, "but no I'm fine. Never better in my life."

"B-Bailey," Cody said trying to get her attention.

"But if it—" Bailey was saying.

"Bailey!" Cody said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and finally got her attention. "If anything is bothering you and I know that we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore you can tell me about," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

_Oh I wish_ Bailey thought. _You have no idea_. She put her hand on his back. "Thanks Cody."

Moose saw them from a mile away hugging.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

"Dude," Cody said to Moose when they arrived at Bailey's house, "this day so much fun."

"You should come and visit again," Moose told him.

"Oh I will," Cody said. "Lets go inside." They entered and there was no one inside the house. "Where did your parents go Bailey?"

"What?" Bailey asked as she looked at him in a huge surprise as if he was a total stranger to her.

"I asked where are your parents," Cody told her, "are you okay? You have seemed really jumpy these past few hours."

"I'm fine," Bailey told him, "I'm fine," She was sweating and by the look on her face and actions told Cody that something was really wrong with her.

"Man its that darn time of year," Moose jumped in.

"What?" Cody asked as he looked at him.

"You know," Moose said, "when a girl's growin' and has those problems."

"Oh," Cody said, "yeah that could be it."

_But it's not_ Bailey thought hoping that Cody would hear her thoughts but that wasn't possible.

"Cody," Moose said, "you stay down here partner while I talk to my little filly here and ask her what's wrong alright."

"Okay," Cody said as he saw Moose drag Bailey downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Moose demanded. The scream from his mouth made Bailey collapse on the bed.

"I didn't say anything," Bailey told her.

"You are such a LIAR!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face again.

"Moose," Bailey chocked on her words, "I never lied in my life before. Why can't you trust me? I didn't tell him anything."

"Because I had been lied to before," Moose said as he neared close to her face.

Bailey closed her eyes not wanting to know what was going to happen next but she felt a huge force exerted on her face and she fell down on the bed slamming her head on the wall again. She wound up with a black eye.

"Stop it!" Bailey yelled at him. It felt kind of weird coming out like that because she had never screamed before. She was silenced with another slap on the face.

"You…don't tell me what to do," Moose told her. "You belong to me and I can do whatever the hell I want."

"No!" Bailey yelled again, "I'm not your property! I have nothing to do with you!"

Moose grabbed her by the collar shirt and threw her on the floor. Her little body landed with a thud that could be heard from downstairs.

"So you were dating him right?" Moose asked as he kicked her to the side.

Bailey tried to get up. "Yes."

Moose kicked her to the side again with all of the anger that was inside him. He grabbed her by the hair and flung her to the other side of the wall where she landed with a crash. As she slid down from the wall she saw that the room was spinning and there was a red smudge on the wall. She wanted to do something. Fight back but she was to weak to go against someone that had muscles the size of a pumpkin.

Moose picked her up from the floor and backhanded her across the face again which resulted into a broken lip and it started to bleed. He began to punch her on her stomach that started to kill like crazy. She thought that she was going to suffer from internal bleeding.

"Help!" she yelled, "somebody help!"

"Shut up!" Moose yelled as he clamped his hand on her mouth. He ran to the closed and instead of taking out a stick he took out a bat.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a voice suddenly yelled that Bailey couldn't make out because her vision was blurred from the migraine and the tears and of the blood pounding in her ears.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the Suite Life on Deck and THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS.**

* * *

"What are you doing to her?" Cody yelled as he saw Moose that had wild eyes and holding the bat ready to strike Bailey. He was speechless so he couldn't say anything else.

"Cody please go," Bailey weakly, told him. She was about to collapse but Cody ran and grabbed her. She was bleeding.

"She lied to me," Moose said still holding the bat up high.

"About what?" Cody asked still holding Bailey in his arms.

"That she was dating you."

"So what if she was," Cody said, "_I_ wanted to date her and she agreed to it."

Moose was really angry right now so he grabbed Cody by the collar shirt and threw him on the bed. He approached Bailey and raised the bat but Cody jumped on his back and began to wrestle with him. Moose threw him off and he turned around and looked at him.

"You are no match for me," Moose said as he picked Cody up and threw him to the other side of the wall.

"Yeah but there's something more important that strength and do you know what it is?' Cody asked him, "it's love and friendship. Something that you won't ever know since your heart is so cold." He ran to Bailey again and softly picked her up and put her on the bed.

Moose grabbed him from behind the neck and he began to squeeze Cody's neck. Cody took one of his hands and but it down hard. Moose yelled as he grabbed his hand.

"What is all of this scre—" Mrs. Pickett said but then stopped as she looked at the horror in the room. "SCOTT!" she yelled and her husband ran upstairs.

"What?" he asked. Then he saw his daughter on the bed and he ran to her. "Sweetie talk to me," he said but Bailey was too weak to even make a noise. He put her back down on the bed and grabbed both Moose and Cody by their shirt collar. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" he boomed at them.

"I swear I didn't do anything," Cody quickly said, "it was all him," he pointed at Moose.

"Daddy," Bailey said weakly as she tried to get up from the bed, "it was Moose. He did this to me."

Moose looked at her. His eyes looking dangerously at her.

"You," Mr. Pickett said as he dragged Moose close to him, "you are going to die!"

"Scott," Mrs. Pickett stepped in.

"Katy," Mr. Pickett said, "go and call the police."

Mrs. Pickett went downstairs and called the police who later came and arrested Moose for what he did to Bailey and treated Bailey's wounds.

"Honey," Mrs. Pickett said to her daughter, "why didn't you tell us that Moose was doing this to you?"

"Because if I did then he threaten to hurt me even more," Bailey told her.

"Oh sweetie," Mr. Pickett said as he hugged her, "you are okay."

After her wounds were healed and after dinner, Bailey stood gazing at the stars outside of the house.

"Hey," Cody said as he joined her.

"Hey," Bailey said back, "look, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure," Cody told her.

"You really are a good friend Cody," Bailey said, "and do you know what I realized?"

"What?" Cody asked her.

"That we were perfect together. I know that we said lots of things to each other when we were in Paris but the '70s dance that we did on the ship and that no one wanted to dance with us, I figured that us together would've been perfect with each other," Bailey told him.

"You know," Cody said, "I realized the same thing." He hung his arm around her shoulders.

"And I know that you'll always be there to protect me," Bailey told him.

Cody smiled and blushed. "I know that this is too soon but do you want to get back together again?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Bailey asked as she kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back.


End file.
